1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data access device which can access the data storage device of computer of power off status.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, the functionalities of portable devices keep increasing, and the sizes of electronic devices become smaller, for example, portable multimedia players (PMP), notebooks, PALM™, personal digital assistants (PDA), camera phones etc. Due to their portability and powerful operation capability, such kinds of small electronic devices provide obvious convenience to users. Further, because most portable devices are capable of being connected to the computer host so as to perform data exchange, the function of the computer host has been gradually transformed to be a data exchange center.
Conventionally, when a computer is at power off, an external device would fail to perform data transmission to the computer unless turning on its power. However, since a large amount of software programs have been installed in the hard drive of the computer, it should take a long period of time to execute these software programs during the boot procedure. Consequently, the user is not allowed to perform data transmission to the hard disk drive of the computer until all software programs are completed in execution. Moreover, the longer the user uses the computer, the more software programs are installed. As a result, the time period of executing software programs may gradually extend by time, thereby causing inconvenience to the user and also increasing power consumption during the boot procedure.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a data access device for using in computer of power off status to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.